jangoclonefandomcom-20200213-history
Galatic Marines
The Galactic Marines, originally known as the 21st Nova Corps of the 4th Sector Army, was an elite unit that was created as the Grand Army of the Republic diversified during the Clone Wars. Equipmenthttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Galactic_Marines&action=edit&section=1Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/a/ad/GalacticMarine-BFII.pngA Galactic Marine Added by JMAS Specialized Armorhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Galactic_Marines&action=edit&section=2Edit Galactic Marines wore special body armor with maroon or white5 coloration — and a backplate. They were usually armed with DC-15A blaster rifles. The Marines were distinguished by their unique visor gear: synthmesh designed to keep out various hazards such as snow, sand, airborne fungus, and ash.6 Vehicleshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Galactic_Marines&action=edit&section=3Edit The Marines were known to utilize UT-AT ,AT-OT and AT-RT walkers with purple markings to symbolize their legion. Traininghttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Galactic_Marines&action=edit&section=4Edit Under the leadership of Jedi General Ki-Adi-Mundi and Clone Marshal Commander Bacara, the 21st Nova Corps of the 4th Sector Army was made independent and became known as the Galactic Marines.2 The Marines were cross-trained to fight on a variety of environments in ground and space, making them extremely versatile. They specialized in boarding and capturing enemy starships as well as planetary assault, and were deployed at many planets such as Rhen Var, Aargonar, Boz Pity, Mygeeto and Toola.5 Bacara demanded the absolute best of his men, and would tolerate nothing less, unilaterally reassigning soldiers who did not meet his high standards, much to the dismay of General Ki-Adi-Mundi. The two maintained a respectful but contentious relationship, right up until the end of the war.2 The Marines training consists of three phases. Phase 1: conditioning, Phase 2: underwater and in-space ship boarding, and Phase 3: marksmanship. These training courses made the marines the elite fighting force of the Grand Army of the Republic. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/7/7b/Marines.jpgCommander Bacara leads the Galactic Marines during the Battle of Mygeeto. Added by I need a name At the Battle of New Bornalex, the Galactic Marines made use of prototype spacetrooper powersuits. Although the weapon systems on their new suits failed, the Marines continued to fight on. They engaged B2 super battle droids in hand-to-hand combat, using the enhanced strength granted to them by their powersuits. Their actions at New Bornalex earned the Marines a fierce reputation, making them one of the Republic's most feared clone military units.2 Commander Bacara (CC-1138) and a squad of Galactic Marines fought alongside Ki-Adi-Mundi during the Battle of Mygeeto. After receiving Order 66 from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Bacara and his squad turned on the Jedi and fired upon him. Although he was able to defend himself briefly, Ki-Adi-Mundi was overwhelmed by numerous blaster shots and gunned down.1 They were also deployed on Toola, where they battled seperatist Forces. When Order 66 was issued, they assisted Commander Keller in tracking down fugitive Jedi heading for Ithaqua Station. The Jedi rode on STAPs to flee their pursuit, while Keller and his men used local beasts of burden as mounts to navigate the frozen plains to fulfill their mission.5 Galactic Marines still served the Galactic Empire as late as 1 ABY, but by then, the armor was mostly worn for ceremonial use.4